Is it the end?
by FireFox-sama
Summary: An average day turns upside down when a mysterious wave of a strange disease turns everyone in the town into flesh eating zombies. Getting out of town is now the survivors priority. Can Shaunie and her friends get out?


Inspired by Resident Evil, High school of the dead and Dead Rising

**Is it the end?  
><strong>Life is surviving  
>and it is worth it<p>

Chapter 1.  
>The sun shone through thin clouds. There was a light breeze that made the leaves of the trees rustle. The boy smiled at the girl happily as they walked hand in hand… wishing this day would never end.<p>

"Hah… hah… hah" a girl ran up the metal stair case. Her face was covered in sweat and tears stained her face. Her hair was originally tied back in a bun, now it was messed up and hair stuck to her face. Her skirt was ripped and her heels made a clanking noise on the metal stairs. "Hah… hah… hah… I… give… up… hah…" she gasped as she slowed down. She heard the moaning growls of the creatures behind her and screamed "No… no… no…!" and she tried to speed up again. She got to level ground and slammed into a large metal door and banged on it "Come on!" she yelled and noticed the keypad and next to it the numbers '46492' scrawled in blood across the wall. She tried to enter the numbers quickly before the creatures got her but failed twice "Come on!" she screamed as she heard them getting closer. Beep. The heavy lock on the door clunked open and she dashed out the door. She tripped over the step and screamed in pain when her ankle cracked. "No…" she gasped again, pulling herself out and over the roof. The moaning growls got louder and heavy feet were heard on the metal staircase. She screamed again and pulled herself up and limped. She stopped at the edge and looked down and caught the updrafts. She turned to see the hoard of creatures pushing their way out of the door. She stepped back and looked down. "You… You're not taking me!" she called, tears flowing from her eyes. She closed them and stuck her arms out and fell backwards onto the building tops bellow.

"Not guilty!" the jury called their verdict and the medium length brown haired girl sat down in relief and run her fingers through her hair from the front to the back, sighing.  
>"Another lucky call for you, Miss Barstow." The judge nodded to her. "Take away the witness and set the defendant go. Court is now over" he called before clacking down his gavel. The old man stood up, taking his file with him, and left through his own door. The jury did the same. The prosecutor stood up and turned to her.<br>"Shaunie if you have nothing else planned now, would you care for a coffee or something?" he said with a German accent.  
>"Sure Benny boy" she mocked.<br>"My name is Benvolio!" he yelled.  
>Shaunie laughed and got up. "Let's get these damn robes off before we do anything"<br>Shaunie and Benvolio took off their robes and wigs and made their way out the courtroom to a nearby café. They got their coffee and sat down on a table near a window. She noticed that over the course of the day she'd seen a lot of men in black suits and black glasses, like agents you see in '_The Men In Black_' films. When they'd finished their friendly conversation and mingling they went their separate ways. Shaunie walked to the normal meeting place for her and her friends.  
>Shaunie wore normal clothes and looked rather average but she was actually rather rich, built from her mass success as a Barrister. Some rumoured there was another reason for her vast wealth like illegal activities or secret service.<br>She had bought an entire large section of a public rose garden especially for herself and her friends to meet up. She arrived and went to an arbour where K and Brooke were waiting.  
>"There you are!" Brooke stood up. "We called the others and they're on their way"<br>"Right…" Shaunie sat down "What is it? Has something happened?"  
>"I guess you could say that" K replied for Brooke.<br>They waited about 5 minutes in silence drinking cold drinks until Cleo and Sydny turned up. K poured them both a drink and they asked a few questions. Again they waited a few more minutes in silence before Jess and Mona turned up. Brooke and K were in silence for a minute or two before speaking up.  
>"Something's going to happen" Brooke said rather sinisterly which stunned the other 5 girls.<br>"What do you mean?" Cleo squealed "What's going to happen?"  
>Sydny had her eyes shut and her arms crossed "I sense it's rather bad then…"<br>"We have to get out of here by nightfall. It's our only chance!" K announced.  
>"Wait!" Mona stood up, slamming her hands on the table making the glasses shake "We are not going anywhere until you tell us what is going on!"<br>"Mona's right for once" Jess backed her up "What is so wrong that we have to leave in…" she looked at her watch "3 hours?"  
>"I don't know the details but the department were going crazy"<br>Brooke was a local detective that usually worked with Shaunie and she sensed someone was up when a phone call came in making everyone want to leave. She heard the words 'nightfall' and 'get out' so she assumed everyone had to be out by nightfall.  
>"Now you mention it…" Cleo paused "The team were also on edge"<br>Cleo was an Interpol agent who also worked with Shaunie. She realised her team weren't acting straight and overheard them talking about a bio-terrorist attack by the Middle East.  
>"I heard there was going to be a bio-terrorist attack from the Middle East"<br>K was a secret assassin and only the 6 girls knew. On the outside she was a prosecutor.  
>"Both my bosses heard about that. Sent a few of the boys to try and get that terrorist leader killed… Nothing yet" K leant back in her seat.<br>"The chief wasn't right either now you mention it" Mona was a prosecutor. She had been talking to the chief about a case and a phone call came in then he was on edge.  
>Jess looked between them all. She was just a bar maid. She only worked nights so didn't think about it.<br>"Just in case we should stick together" Shaunie said, standing up.

The sun started to set and the night started. The 7 girls all watched the news on the TV to keep an eye out.  
>"Wait there" Shaunie said to her friends before she dashed up the stairs.<br>"Everything will be fine right!" Mona encouraged.  
>"Don't keep saying things like that… or the amount of loser flags will increase" Sydny told her and the others.<br>"Hmp"

Zombie/Apocalyptic


End file.
